


all those pretty lights

by ezrafitz



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Character aged up to eighteen, Ezria, F/M, Fingering, Season 1, redo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezrafitz/pseuds/ezrafitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait," he utters, grabbing her wrist as she turns, ultimately putting off her departure even more. "You sure you have to go?" Set during 1x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all those pretty lights

**Author's Note:**

> Just some simple smut for you all. I wrote this on my phone, past midnight, so please forgive any grammatical mistakes. Essentially, it's a redo of what happened in S1E05. Please review!

He kisses her, again and again and again— they've probably uttered "bye" at least ten times by now. She pulls away, tucking hair behind her ear and grinning at him. She does that thing where she bites her lip, eyes sparkling; Ezra smiles back and feels his heart swell.

"Wait," he utters, grabbing her wrist as she turns, ultimately putting off her departure even more. "You sure you have to go?"

He can see her debating his offer, and her mouth opens— before she can say yes, though, she meets his silently pleading eyes and gives in. "Okay," she sighs, though a grin tugs at her lips. "Fifteen minutes."

Ezra smiles even wider and nearly fist-pumps, as if she needed any more confirmation that he was fresh out of college. However, he manages to contain his excitement and instead meets her for another kiss.

* * *

Fifteen minutes has turned into thirty. Ezra is pretty sure neither of them cares, seeing as Aria is perched in his lap, mouth on his and hands thoughtlessly going to his belt. The dull jangling of the buckle snaps him out of his arousal-induced haze and he pulls back, eyes wide and hair sticking up in all directions.

"Aria," he says, voice sterner than he means it to be. "You know we can't."

Aria sighs, shoulders slumping; he's right. Still, it doesn't stop her from arguing. "Why not?" she whines, head now on his chest.

He rolls his eyes. "You know why."

She grumbles and fidgets in his lap and Ezra has to contain a groan; a make-out session that long is going to end up with a boner, illegal or not.

Not even half a minute goes by before she's pushing herself off his chest; he thinks she's getting up to leave, but instead, her eyes simply meet his, gleaming with mischief. "Ezra," she starts, and he knows she's about to do some bartering. "I know why we can't — but would it really be so bad if we did?" He tries to respond but she beats him to it. "I mean, I'm over here all the time. I've even spent the night here! If we were to get caught, they're gonna assume we've, you know, fucked. Or at least done _something_. So why don't we?"

He can see she's anxious, playing with the hem of her skirt and chewing her lip. However, as much as he wants to fuck caution— and more importantly, fuck _Aria_ , he can't help but hear that little voice in the back of his head telling him this is a bad idea.

"I don't know..." he finally utters, a worried crease forming between his brows. However, despite his words, his hands still manage to land on her hips, trying to control her fidgeting.

"We don't even have to do— do _that_ , I just—" she exhales sharply in frustration, eyes fluttering shut. She looks so pretty, despite her annoyance. "I just need to... to _get off_."

Ezra swallows thickly. This is probably the worst idea in the history of bad ideas. But, for whatever reason, she's actually managing to talk him into it. Would it really be so bad? It's not like he'd be receiving any gratification, and like she said, they'd accuse him anyway.

She looks at him again, pupils blown with arousal and lips kiss-swollen. Everything Hardy had warned him of hours earlier starts to melt away.

"Okay," he utters after a beat. His heart quickens with nervousness but in the moment, it feels like a good decision. "Okay, yeah."

She smiles wide and takes his face in her hands, giving him several more kisses. It's sort of amusing how excited she is, and it does a bit of good to calm his frazzled nerves. It doesn't calm anything else.

Soon enough, they're back where they started; she's straddling his hips and her hands are on her waist, thumbs stroking along the fabric of her dress. He can feel the dull ridges of her ribs beneath them; it reminds him of how fragile she is. He second guesses himself, but when she moans into his mouth, he realizes there's no time like the present.

His palms slide upwards to cup her breasts, and despite the fact that they're under multiple layers of fabric, she still arches into his touch like she wants more. He's a bit confused by her outfit — there's no detectable zipper or anything on her dress — but he soon realizes it's just a shirt tucked into a skirt. His hands slide down again and she whines into his mouth; however, she stops when she realizes he's tugging her top up.

Pretty soon, she's topless, sporting knee-highs, a plaid skirt, and a royal blue bra. Ezra does his best not to think about how much she looks like a _school girl_ right now. However, any thoughts of this being wrong escape his mind when he meets her eyes, which shine with something he can't quite put his finger on.

This is the first time she's ever been indecent in front of him (indecent isn't the right word, Ezra muses, because she definitely looks more than decent), so he takes a moment to soak her in. She fidgets, probably growing insecure under his gaze, so he leans forward and presses his mouth against her collarbone. Her fingers thread through his hair and he leaves a path of kisses, breathing in the scent of her perfume. He does his best to memorize every detail of this moment.

It's obvious she's growing impatient, as she tugs at his hair and mutters something incoherent. He grins, but decides to be kind, and pushes her bra straps down her shoulders and tugs the cups of her bra a couple inches down, just enough to reveal her breasts.

"There's a clasp, you know," she comments, voice both sarcastic and breathless.

He snorts. "I know." And he does, but there's something that excites him about her being half-dressed for this.

Head ducking down, he takes a dusty pink nipple into his mouth; she gasps and runs her hands through his hair. After a moment, he moves to the right to press soft kisses to her sternum; he wishes she could spend the night, so he could take his sweet time with her- partly for the romance of it, and partly to frustrate his girlfriend. But she can't, so neither can he. She pulls him up and kisses him again, all tongue and teeth and urgency.

"—I have to go soon," she reminds him between kisses. She grinds down against him and _lord have mercy,_ it's been a long time.

In compliance, his hand slides under her skirt and pushes the soaked fabric of her panties aside. He didn't think he could get much harder, but lo and behold, he does.

She braces herself on his shoulders; he feels the pressure of her fingernails through his button down as he runs the pads of his fingers through her folds. "Don't tease me," she utters into his ear, both a plea and a demand. He complies, albeit begrudgingly, and slides his middle finger into her. She's not a virgin, but she's _tight,_ even around the single digit. He does his best not to think about what she'd feel like around _other_ extremities.

"C'mon," she pants into his ear, breathless, hips grinding down onto his idle hand. He snaps out of his arousal-induced trace and utters an apology with a mouth that soon finds the creamy skin of her throat. He can feel the vibrations of her strained, barely-there whimpers, and to be honest, it's pretty damn hot.

He adds a second finger and moves to press his thumb against her clit, rubbing tight circles as he works. He wants to draw this out, to make their first sexual encounter special, but she needs to leave soon and he's pretty sure Aria would kill him if he tried taking his time.

She's all breathless moans and tiny little gasps and he can see strands of dark hair sticking to her neck with sweat, and oddly enough, he thinks she looks beautiful, lips kiss-swollen and eyebrows knitted. A third finger stretches her and she rests her head on his shoulder; her breath tickles his neck.

The tension builds, her walls clenching around his hand, and she finally comes undone. Her hips lock and a moan, long and winded, escapes her. He helps her ride out her orgasm, slowing down the movement of his hand and giving her clit a break. She whimpers as he pulls his fingers free and wipes them off on his sofa.

A sense of relief (and strangely, disappointment) washes over him. He wanted far more time with her, but he knows she's got to go— so does she. That being said, she lets herself rest for a couple of minutes, still sitting with her legs around him and her tits half-out, and it takes Ezra basically all the strength in the world to will his erection away. "You good?" he asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," she answers with an exhausted chuckle. "Yeah, I'm good." Her line of vision meets the clock on his wall— it's well past the time she said she'd be home— so she pushes herself off of him and stands on wobbly legs. "Thanks," she says as she fixes her bra and bends down to grab her shirt. "I'll make it up to you." Her hazel eyes flash with something devious.

"Text me when you get home," he says, getting up from his spot on the couch.

"I will." She slides on her boots and walks to the door; he follows. Hopefully, she'll fix her hair in the car, because you don't get that messed up from _studying at Spencer's._ "Bye."

"Bye," he answers, halfway out the door. She stands on her toes and kisses him one last time, before biting her bottom lip to suppress a smile and turning away. She turns the corner with a final wave, and Ezra walks back inside, swinging the door behind him and beaming from ear-to-ear.

He could get used to this.


End file.
